


Aberration

by Assbuts_in_221B



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt Clint Barton, Injured Clint Barton, Worried Natasha Romanov, cutie patootie Clint Barton, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuts_in_221B/pseuds/Assbuts_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds Clint in a hospital after a mission gone wrong and stays with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigeressdion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigeressdion/gifts).



> This is just a little one shot I wrote about Clint being an awkward dork

Clint groaned as he attempted to sit up. He started muttering incoherent things as he looked around at the monitors and wires attached to him. 

Starting to pull off the wires on him, Clint noticed the tv located above his bed. He found the remote and turned it on, he found a programme about people that solve murders. He squinted his eyes to the top of the screen and read the letters 'CSI'. A women was killed in a spa, or something like that. He contently watched it until the door creaked and his attention was averted. 

"Hey, soldier." A bold voice called as it approached his bed. "How're you doing?" 

"I'm feeling fantastic." Clint answered, meeting Natasha's gaze. 

"I'm being serious Clint, you look like shit." 

"Thanks, Nat. But I'm feeling okay just a little headache." He smirked, "why? Were you worried?"

Natasha dropped her eyes from Clint's, "do you blame me? I had no idea what you were doing and Fury wasn't saying anything. I thought you were gonna die, Clint." A small crack in Natasha's voice made Clint swallow nervously. 

"I'm sorry, it was just a small mission-"

"Breaking News! The headquarters for the major business 'Eyre Electrics' was blown up earlier today. Unfortunately, the CEO was killed in the explosion and the numbers of other deaths has not been released..."

"Clint. Was this you?" Natasha's voice cut through the dreary anchorman's. 

Clint shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "Possibly, I'm not too sure I mean it could have been anyone who wanted to blow up someone in a building. I don't know."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Why did you blow up that building?"

"The CEO was a significant part of HYDRA, it was my job to sort it out." 

"So you blew up the whole building?"

"I may have used the wrong arrow. My mind was elsewhere."

"Where could you're mind possibly have been on a mission?"

"Thinking about you..."

"Oh, right."

Clint nodded. 

There was a short silence filled with exhaled sighs and mouths being opened to say something and the being closed again without a word. 

"I'm sorry, Nat." Clint's voice whispered. "We can just forget about it, I don't want to make things awkward."

"Don't be, it's okay." A small smile tugged on Natasha's lips, "I just never thought someone could feel that way for me."

"Oh, well that's good. I mean only if you feel the same way."

"Yeah, I do." Natasha securely placed her hand in Clint's. "You should get some rest." 

"Okay." Clint grinned up at her. "Goodnight." 

Natasha leaned over his body and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did leave a kudos :)


End file.
